


Holiday Drabble

by eternaleponine



Category: Magic University - Cecilia Tan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have had this image in my head for so long!  Now it's finally in writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



"I feel like we've been making this popcorn garland for hours," Kyle said. "The cranberry one didn't take this long. It's like every time I look away, a few inches have disappeared from the end."

Frost looked at him, expression flat. "How strange."

"Yeah, it—" Kyle stopped and looked at him. _Really_ looked. "Timothy!"

"What?" Now he was all wide-eyed innocence.

"You've been _eating_ the garland."

"Have I? Where's your proof?"

Kyle leaned in and kissed him hard, then sat back, licking his lips. "There."

Frost smirked. "Guilty as charged then. But do feel free to question me again."


End file.
